The present invention is directed generally to uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) and more specifically to a UPS having a multipurpose data port for communicating between the UPS and a desktop computer, workstation, server or other similar device, wherein the data port can accommodate more than one type of data connection.
The use of uninterruptible power supplies having battery back-up systems to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems, and other data processing systems is well known. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art UPS 10 used to provide regulated uninterrupted power. The UPS 10 includes an input filter/surge protector 12, a transfer switch 14, a controller 16, a battery 18, a battery charger 20 and an inverter 22. The UPS also includes an AC input 24 for coupling to an AC power source (not shown), an AC outlet 26 for coupling to one or more loads (not shown) and an AC surge only outlet 28 for coupling to a monitor and or additional peripheral devices (not shown).
The UPS 10 operates as follows. The filter/surge protector 12 receives input AC power from the AC power source through the AC input 24, filters the input AC power and provides filtered AC power to the transfer switch 14, the battery charger 20 and the surge only outlet 28. The transfer switch 14 receives the AC power from the filter/surge protector 12 and also receives AC power from the inverter 22 provided by battery 18. The controller 16 determines whether the AC power available from the filter/surge protector 12 is within predetermined tolerances, and if so, controls the transfer switch 14 to provide the AC power from the filter/surge protector 12 to the AC outlet 26. If the AC power from the filter/surge protector 12 is not within the predetermined tolerances, which may occur because of xe2x80x9cbrown outxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chigh line,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cblack out,xe2x80x9d or other conditions, then the controller 16 directs the transfer switch 14 to provide AC power to the AC outlet 26 from the inverter 22.
It is also well known that in addition to backing-up the power supply of computer and other similar systems, UPSs function as surge protectors for preventing problems or damage to a system caused by sudden increases in power (e.g., power surges caused by lightning strikes). While multiple peripherals and datalines to and from a computer system are often necessary, plugging a phone line into a computer system basically doubles the risk of power problems. Add a peripheral device, such as a printer, and the risk of having a power problem triples.
For example, if lightning were to strike a nearby transformer, it might create a surge of power great enough to instantly travel through wiring, network, serial and phone lines. This power surge could then enter an unprotected computer system through the outlet, telephone or network datalines lines. If the surge is great enough, damage could be caused to the circuitry, chips and data of the computer system.
Because damaging power surges can come from fax, modem and network datalines, as well as power supplies, many current UPSs have additional ports where these lines can be connected prior to connection to the system being protected. Many UPS devices also offer dedicated power outlets, such as a surge only outlet 28, for protecting other components of a computer system form sudden power surges, including the monitor and several peripheral devices such as printers, zip drives, scanners and fax machines.
In most of the afore-mentioned prior art UPS systems, operating status information is provided to a user, either locally using, for example, indicating lights or other display system, or remotely by communicating with an external device such as a computer. Also, certain UPS systems provide software that resides on a host computer system and firmware that resides within the UPS that will perform certain functions, such as automatically saving open files and safely shutting down the host computer in case of a sustained power outage. Most of these UPS systems require cabled communication between the UPS and the computer system or external device.
Of the various prior art UPSs that exchange information with a host computer system, most will include one or more cable ports (e.g., DB-9, DB-25, Universal Serial Bus (xe2x80x9cUSBxe2x80x9d), etc.) for supporting different types of cabled communication between the UPS and the computer system. Some examples of prior art communication methods include using a dedicated DB-9 plug type cable for simple signaling, using a dedicated DB-9 or DB-25 plug type cable for serial communication and or using a USB plug cable for higher data transfer rates. Often, because many computers systems, especially those a few years old or older, have a limited number of communication ports, a UPS will employ a number of different ports to support multiple forms of cabled communication. This allows a user to choose the most compatible or appropriate means for connecting their computer system to the UPS.
A drawback with multiple ports on a single UPS is that they require a larger machine footprint than a single port. Therefore, providing room for more than a single port is often at the sacrifice of product size and or alternative component designs such as providing additional electrical outlets.
An additional drawback of using multiple or different communication ports to connect multiple or different types of cables (e.g., USB or serial) is that the additional ports might encourage a user to plug an inappropriate cable into a port. For example, a user might connect a first system into a first port and a second system into a second port on the same UPS, which could overload or damage the UPS.
A further drawback with having several ports is that they require additional printed circuit board space and additional UPS resources.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with multiple data ports by providing a multipurpose data port that is capable of supporting a variety of different types of cabled communication means including, but not limited to, USB and RS-232 standards. The single multipurpose data port reduces the footprint needed to support multiple types of communication between the UPS and a computer system or other external device. In addition, the multipurpose data port reduces the likelihood that incompatible devices will be inappropriately connected to the UPS.
In one general aspect, the present invention features a single 10 position RJ-45 jack, wherein the two middle pins are preferably left open, shorted to ground and or connected to each other to prevent interference and damage if a user mistakenly connects a phone line or other similar but inappropriate line to the RJ-45 jack. In addition, the two pins immediately adjacent the middle pins preferably act as grounds to provide an extra level of protection for the UPS and host computer in case a user accidentally plugs a two-line phone into the 10 position RJ-45 jack. By grounding these pins, which are the pins that would normally carry a second phone line, the second phone line would be made equally nondisruptive to the UPS. These and the remaining pins facilitate simple signaling, serial communication and USB communication with a host computer or other similar device.